Stalking Love
by Ally-123
Summary: Charlotte hates randy orton after he refused to sign her little brothers poster, but what happens when he gets her pregnant?
1. Baby Face

Charlotte was beauty 22 year old. But she had a baby face, Blonde long flowing hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was quite short and was known as the baby of her group of friends.

It was her brothers birthday so she took him to a autography sighing with the wwe. Her brother Matthew was a big fan and had brought a randy Orton poster and a John Cena poster.

Matthew lined up in front of John Cena. Charlotte watch him. Next to the table of John Cena was Randy Orton chatting up some girls ( no surprise there)

" I'm going to meet John Cena!" Matthew squealed

Charlotte smiled at her little brother as he got closer and closer to john Cena. When it was there turn Matthew had a huge smile on his face.

" Hey lil buddy, are you one of the chain gang" john asked him

" Yep!" he said as john put him on his lap.

Charlotte laughed as John noticed her.

" Who's this beautiful lady here" john asked

" this my lil sister" Matthew said even though he was younger

" Lil?"

" Yea, she has a baby face" Matthew did a cheeky smile as charlotte shook her head.

John laughed at the two. He signed Matthew poster and took a picture.

" Wow! I met john Cena" Matthew yelled

" Shhh c'mon lets line you up for randy Orton" charlotte said holding her brothers hand.

" I'll be right back" charlotte said standing next to the cue talking to her friend. Matthew was now first in line. Randy was still chatting up some girls.

5 minutes later charlotte turned around to see Matthew crying.

" Oh Mattie, what's wrong" she said pulling her brother into a hug.

" Randy wouldn't signed my poster and told me to go away" he cried

" Oh he did, did he?" she said and looked up at randy who saw her and winked.

Charlotte looked down at her brother and felt anger build up inside her.

To make him feel better she got him an ice-cream, when they came back everybody had gone home. She saw randy with John walking down the road. She felt that anger again and gave her ice-cream to Matthew.

" Well helloooo baby" randy said seeing her come up to him.

" I'm not your baby" charlotte snapped

" Well you sure look like one" he snickered

" Well that's not the point, anyone what were you doing here?" charlotte asked him which randy was confused.

" Baby this is an autograph signing" he replied

" Right so your supposed sign autographs to any one, right!"

" Yeah, what's your point" Randy replied

" My point is where do you get off telling my little brother to go away huh?" she asked him

" Oh that's right you were prefer chatting to some girls then making children feel happy?"

" Don't blame me they were hot, just like you" randy said flirty.

" Your just pathetic" charlotte yelled at him

" You know your cute when your angry" randy smirked

" Hey! Wait what did you just call me?" he asked her

" You heard me, Pathetic"

" You have no right on calling me that" he yelled at her.

" Fine but you can take your lousy poster back" she said ripping the poster right in front of randy and chucking it at him.

She turned around only to feel a hand on her ass. She turned around to see randy smirking. Charlotte slapped his hand off and held Matthew hand and helped him in the car.

Before she could get in randy stood right in front of her.

"I'm hoping to see around soon baby" he said leaning in for a kiss. Charlotte put the car door in his face and got in.

Randy smiled as her car went off.

" She so wants me" he said as john laughed.

**Please review!**


	2. At Mac Donald

Charlotte was in her car muttering to herself about Randy Orton.

_How dare he speak to me like that _she said to herself.

_He thinks that I'm another one of his sluts and that I want to sleep with him, think again Orton._

" Carly?" Matthew said

" Yea" she replied

" Why is there a car following us?" he asked

" What?" charlotte said looking behind her as the traffic lights turned read.

" It's randy Orton! And John Cena!" matthew squealed

" Oh great" charlotte muttered. Randy waved to matthew and blew kisses at Charlotte.

" Can we go to Mac Donald's please! It's my birthday" matthew whined for 5 minutes.

" If I do will you get off my case" charlotte said still not knowing what to do with the storkers.

" Okay" matthew said as charlotte turned into Mac Donald's. So did randy and John.

" My lady likes to eat huh?" randy said as John laughed.

" Lets just go in already" john said getting up.

Charlotte wasn't hungry so she just got a happy meal for Matthew.

" Hey Mattie, look" she said pointing to her friend Kelly and her little brother who was Matthew's best friends.

" Let's go join them"

" Hey Carly" Kelly said seeing her friend.

Charlotte sat down next to her as Matt did the same to his friend Ryan.

" Where have you just came from?" Kelly asked

" Autograph signing for Mattie's birthday" she replied

" Oh my god? Really? Did you meet all the fit wrestlers?" Kelly said

" I might of, but is that all you can think of" charlotte began to laugh at her friend.

" So where have you just come from" charlotte asked

" Mum made me take Ryan shopping" Kelly rolled her eyes.

" I mean your not supposed to take your little brother shopping"

Charlotte was in the middle of something when Kelly suddenly squealed.

Randy and john heard this and looked toward her and saw Charlotte sitting there which brought a smirk to Randy's face.

" Umm Owww" Charlotte said holding her ears.

" Carly don't look now but John Cena at Randy Orton just came in and there looking over here.

" Oh great" charlotte muttered

" Please don't tell me there coming over" charlotte said

" Umm only to get to there table" Kelly replied as watched the two.

Randy and john sat down to a table behind charlotte's.

" Hey lil buddy" john said noticing matthew

" Hello" matthew replied

" I told you I'll be soon you soon" randy said in a flirty voice as she looked away.

" Carly how do you know him" Kelly asked

" You don't want to know" charlotte replied.

"I'm sure she does" randy said as he licked his lips.

" You pervert" charlotte said as randy and got up and joined there table.

Randy put his hand up charlotte thigh, she jumped and snapped his hand off.

" I'm going to go freshen up" charlotte said standing up and walking to girl's room.

She turned the corner when someone pushed her against the wall.

" Did I tell you how sexy you look? Carly?" Randy asked

" It's charlotte" she replied struggling.

" whatever baby face" he said as he pushed his lips up against hers.

Charlotte tried to push away but randy grabbed her hands and pushed his body up against her so she couldn't move. Her licked the outside of her mouth first then He forced his tongue in her mouth. When he finally let her go she gasped for breath as randy licked his lips.

" Umm baby you taste good" randy said smirking

Charlotte put her hands to her lips and tried to slap randy but he caught her hand.

" Not so fast baby face" he said as he smacked her ass and walked back to the table

" You know I'm going to have to wash my teeth as soon as get home now, thank a lot" she yelled after randy as he started to laugh,

" It's only for one night, one night" she muttered to herself before walking back to the table.

She sat down as randy put a smirk on his face.

Charlotte looked at him to see him lick his hand and put it under the table.

She looked confused until she felt something up her skirt.

" Oh you sicko" charlotte said removing his hand.

" All the best for my lady" randy said

**Please review!**


End file.
